Understanding You
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: This is a one-shot. Took place 6 years after the reformation Fairy Tail. Everyone was back and the guild who once disbanded, returned. Everything was back to normal but Natsu still has those fresh memories that really changed him. Who would be the one to comfort him even in these times? Would he ever forget those painful memories from the help of a certain someone.


**Author : Hello guys, wiErD here. Here's another one-shot for my favorite pairing. Have fun Reading. :)**

* * *

 **\- Understanding You -**

"Natsu-san, what are you doing?" Wendy appeared behind the fire dragonslayer who was sitting in a table just in the corner of the guild, staring into space. The presence of him sitting at the edge caught everyone's attention. They had to take attention since it was Natsu they're talking about who was always at the center of every commotion and attention to become lost in thought. Even Happy nor his friends could tell what he is doing. The blue Exceed wanted to try asking about it and also comfort the dragonslayer but was afraid to do so even though he was his best friend and partner. It took almost an entire hour of staring to the mysterious dragonslayer until Wendy and Charle went to the guild without any knowledge of situation.

After a handful of pleas from the sky dragonslayer to let her to be the one to approach Natsu, Wendy had walked over to where the fire dragonslayer was. When Natsu was asked by his fellow dragonslayer, he was pulled back from his thoughts.

"Oh what's up Wendy?" Natsu turned his attention towards the bluenette.

"I was wondering why you were spacing out?"

"I dunno. I was just thinking of something." Natsu turned his gaze away from Wendy and made a yawn, stretching his arms out before resting it to the table with head. Wendy on the other hand, now became curious.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Things." Natsu obliviously replied but did not faze Wendy's composure.

"What kind of things?" Wendy took a seat just across him.

"I dunno. I-I just don't know what to say about it."

"Well I'm here. I will always try to understand you even when you have the most confusing things okay?"

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu grinned.

As the two continued their conversation. Prying eyes from the guildmates continued. One such is at the other end of the table which is occupied by their friends and team.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"I don't know. I don't have any business with him even if he becomes like this." Gray retorted before looking away.

"Even though, you're so cold towards him, you're still amazing Gray-sama." Juvia cooed that made the ice devil mage to scoot away from her seat.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Worried? Ha! I'd rather freeze him to knock some sen-" He was cut short when a murderous aura emanated from a certain scarlet.

"So that means you and Natsu still haven't changed?!" Gray really forgot Erza was here with him. He saying words at a wrong time. Quickly taking back his word of being rivals replacing it with forced friend-like attitude towards Natsu, Erza settled down.

"I'm still worried about him." Lucy noted. "Should we accompany Wendy? I mean we're a team right? We should help each other."

"I think it's not a good time to do that. We just have to believe in Wendy." Lucy thought about it for a few seconds before calming down.

"I guess we'll just have to let Wendy handle it."

The two girls smiled as they hoped Wendy to sort out Natsu's problem except for Gray who was just blending in with a faking worry. After settling down their thoughts about the two, they discreetly signaled the other people who were snooping around to let the two dragonslayers to be alone for themselves.

It was nearly late and some guild members are starting to go home and so does the rest of Team Natsu took their last glance to the two dragonslayers who were still conversing to each other. Erza put a reassuring hand to Lucy and Gray before nodding. The two smiled and walked out from the guild. Carla and Happy flew to each other also hoping that their dragonslayer will work it out. And for the first time, Carla felt the need of Happy's presence which she was very glad to have right now especially without Wendy around her to comfort her everyday. Mira was the last one to get out leaving the lacrima lights on for the two. She looked at her two friends talking before turning away with a smile on her face.

"Good luck Wendy. You're the only one who can help him."

Going back to the two, Wendy now began to ask Natsu about his thoughts.

"So what kind of things were you thinking about?" Wendy sincerely smiled. It took seconds for Natsu to answer as he was trying to think up words for her.

"Well about protecting my everyone." Natsu spoke in a dubious manner that made Wendy worry about his well-being.

"What's the problem Natsu-san?"

"I-I still think that I wouldn't able to protect everyone." Natsu stammered as he tries to hold back those painful memories he wished he never saw or felt 6 years ago.

Wendy already noticed Natsu's depressive state. She didn't know about what happened on that day but she could tell to herself that it really hurt Natsu more than any wounds he had from his fights. She wasn't there to witness it and she regretted that she wasn't there for him. She didn't want it to repeat it again.

"Natsu-san. You're already strong as you are now-" She was about to stand up to comfort him as Natsu bursts out a wailing shout that echoed through the walls of the guild. "How can I be strong when I'm unable to protect my own father."

Wendy retreated back to her seat as she witnessed his vulnerable side and noticed a shred of tear coming out of his eye. The fire dragonslayer begins to sob, sniffing in between his grief as the memories of his father, Igneel brutally killed in front of his very eyes.

"I-I did nothing. I-I just s-stood there watching him disappear like that. He promised he won't but he was gone."

"Even though, he told me to live on I just can't ignore it."

Wendy had never seen him like this. The Natsu she admired and adored was never this lost. It's like a whole different Natsu to her. As she listens to him, she slightly gritted with her hands clenched tightly. The urge of wanting to comfort him was great but what would she do when Natsu was like this. Natsu always stood up for them passionately with a never-ending cause of protecting the ones he love including her. She thought to herself, what did she give to him after all those times?

"H-He's the only family I had!" Natsu shouted in grief but was taken with surprise as a pair of hands reached out to him. He saw Wendy hugged him from the end of the table. He could feel the tightness of her grip to him like she was never going to let it go.

Natsu stopped in his movements with tears still streaking down his cheeks as Wendy soothes his pink hair at the back to know she was trying to help him.

"Don't say that Natsu. We're all your family. The guild, our team and me. We are always there for you. I know you suffered but me too I suffered when Grandine left me. But you know, that I believe that Grandine is still alive. My heart tells me so. Our memories we shared with each other is one thing that kept them alive here. We must never replace these precious memories with sadness okay? So Natsu, don't make me see you like this again because I can't also help it." Wendy also started to tear up which caught Natsu's attention very quickly.

That's right. It wasn't just him. There was her and Gajeel. Sting and Rogue were there too. He did not suffered alone but she was too. After all, they're both people left by parents without saying a word.

It just makes sense to him that both of them suffered too. She lost Grandine, her only parent and family when she was a child.

Natsu wasn't able to comprehend as Wendy continued to cry from his chest, trying to pour out all of her sadness from him.

"Hey Wendy d-don't cry please." Natsu felt dejected when he saw her crying. It never occurred to him to have such an overwhelming concern over the sky dragonslayer. Natsu hugged back to comfort the still sobbing bluenette, pulling her closer to his chest.

The cry echoed to the empty guildhall as Natsu tries to give all his might to soothe her too. The cry of grief ended with a still silence. Both hearts are pounding and the calm breathe between two dragonslayers replaced it soon after that took a few moments before Natsu begins to apologize.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I'm sorry for making you cry."

"Mmhmm." Wendy denied while still rested on his chest. "I also wanted to show you how I feel."

"I was just being stupid myself. I guess I'm not the only one, you too."

"I-It's fine. You always have people standing beside you so even when you're feeling weak, we'll always protect you too. We're family right? We always look out for each other." Wendy finally raised her head towards him. Both met their gaze towards each other without any of them wanting to turn away in embarrassment.

"Sorry Wendy for being selfish. I knew I shouldn't worry all of you." Natsu apologized.

"You were never selfish Natsu-san. You always put us before you and look after each of us."

"Well, protecting my nakama was always been my priority." Natsu now sounded like he was back to his own self.

"Yes and that's what I loved about you Natsu-san." Wendy undoubtedly spoke without hesitation that made Natsu to blush slightly but him as oblivious ever only viewed it as a compliment.

It was already night and the two walked together outside the guild before going back to their homes.

"Thanks again Wendy. You really helped me out there." Natsu smiled.

"No problem at all Natsu-san. I'm always there for you."

"Stop with that san. Call me by my name next time."

"O-Okay let me try." Wendy inhaled slowly as she prepares to say his name once again. "N-Natsu."

"That's more like it. Told ya it wasn't that hard." Natsu made his signature toothy grin that Wendy always saw every time she was beside him smiling happily.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Don't mention it. Let's do some jobs tomorrow like we always do together with our team."

"Yes!"

As Natsu turned and began to walk few paces towards to his home when Wendy called out his name. He glanced around as the sound of footsteps became louder as it neared to him like it was running in a steady pace.

"Hey Wendy. Why are you still-" He stopped halfway as his lips were met with Wendy's who suddenly leaned on to plant hers. It was a quick kiss as Wendy quickly let go and made a few steps back that made Natsu eyes widen in surprise.

"W-Wendy w-what was that for?" He stuttered, still lost in words of how he would react to this kind of situation.

"I love you Natsu."

"E-Eh?"

"You don't need to answer me right now. I just wanted to you know how I felt about you." Wendy smiled as her cheeks were reddish from her confession. "So what happens from here on out, I'll be always beside you Natsu. I won't ever leave your side."

Wendy smiled in the cutest way that made the stunned fire dragonslayer blush. "See you tomorrow Natsu." After those words, Wendy walked towards the other direction leaving the shocked Natsu in the open street.

Natsu continued to watch her over the distance before disappearing completely as she took a turn. It was his first time kissing the opposite sex. His mind was now completely flooded with confusing thoughts from her confession. Deep down inside of him, he felt safe and happy at the same time. When he felt that, he smiled in satisfaction. He already understood what she meant earlier.

"Good night Wendy. Some day, I will be able show how I feel about you." Natsu muttered with a grin before turning back towards his home.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it guys. It ends right here. I was kinda sick making this so I sometimes don't have my mind into it. I would try to update to correct any errors in it when I get better.**

 **As always, your thoughts on this story? Leave it a review. If you like it then fav. it**

 **That's all for now see you on my next story .**

 **-wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out...**


End file.
